Enterprise networks may contain valuable corporate and personal information, and they form an increasingly attractive target for malicious actors. Useful techniques for securing endpoints in a network against malicious activity are described by way of example in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/099,524 filed on Apr. 14, 2016, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There remains a need for improved endpoint security using encryption to prevent data leakage and other negative consequences for compromised endpoints.